Fix You
by little-neon
Summary: After the preliminaries of the Chunin exams, Lee is left beaten after his match with Garra of the Sand. Chiru, the one who is always there for Lee is left to be by his bedside until he wakes. Isn't there something she can do? Songfic. LeeOC.


This is a really old fanfic I wrote, but for nostalgia reasons I'm not going to be wiping it. It's an idea I had for a once-to-be-written OCxLee story that's never going to be posted. Haha. Judge if you want, don't read if you don't want to deal with a mary sue of my youth.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

_Lyrics_

Story

**Fix You**

**By Coldplay**

It had been days since the end of the preliminaries for the Chunin exams. Chiru had been guarding him in his room since the moment he had been united with his hospital bed and the climax of his fight against Gaara of the Sand. Despite her friend's concerns, his team's insisting and the hospital staff's pleadings, she was still there—waiting for Lee to wake from the coma-like sleep he had been trapped in since his battle.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

If it hadn't been for his failure, she would have won her battle, but her loyalty to Lee and his stubbornness that had him fighting to the brink of his own destruction had halted her journey as a wannabe-Chunin. She hadn't expected any less from him; she just wished he could win some so he wouldn't be as dead-set on self-sacrifice.

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

Not one of those moments that she had spent on her watch had she fallen asleep. Not one of those 4320 minutes had she lost consciousness. She wouldn't sleep—she couldn't sleep—even though her legs were shaking from hunger and her head was pounding from the anxiety and her body was screaming sore from immobility.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

Every moment her mind raced to thoughts of his struggle during the exam—his encounter with the Sound Nin as he rushed to protect Sakura, his unbelievable exertion in his tournament battle and the lifeless look in his face as he rose in unconsciousness to carry on his brawl. Beyond that, there were the horrible conclusions she continued to draw at the possibilities of Lee's fate. Was it true that he would never see his dream of being a ninja again? She feared more than anything to see his heart fall and shatter as the nurses gave him the news. Whatever it was, she had to rest soon or she would be too exhausted to see him wake—that is, if he did.

_Stuck in reverse_

Her attempt at a calm face that she had been holding for those 4320 minutes was beginning to falter. She had tried so hard to stay strong and hold back her grief, but the memories were too much to control and her eyes were sagging and burning from their lack of moisture.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

Like the breaking of a dam, her tears she had held in her head came out violently. Her body wracked in sobs that she had to wrap her arms around to silent. If he didn't wake soon, she knew she would lose her mind. He was literally the only one she could count on to be there for her, and now he was stuck in a place that she couldn't reach to do the same for. And he was the only one who always came through for her. If he didn't wake, if she lost him...

…she'd be lost.

_When you lose something you can't replace_

He had no clue what she really meant to him. On top of it all, he really didn't know anything about her anyway. She could never put her feelings, her thoughts, into words for him. She could never tell him the truth. About her past, the present, the future she held. She couldn't even tell one boy what he has done for her. Was her chance gone for good?

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

Could she handle losing someone else? Could she live through another heartbreak? Would she recover? Could she survive again?

_Could it be worse?_

She carefully reached down to Lee and lightly squeezed his hand. She never, ever prayed, but now was as good a time as any.

_Lights will guide you home_

She hoped whomever she was praying to would listen to an Atheist.

_And ignite your bones_

"All I ask, is for you to fix him," she prayed, as tears escaped and landed on Lee's arm.

_And I will try to fix you_

But as she sat there in silence with her hands neatly folded together she decided that prayer could not fix this problem. She couldn't idly sit by while Lee lay comatose and hope for the best. There had to be something she could do to help him recover. All of the training she had put into offensive techniques didn't mean anything if she couldn't help her best friend when he pushed himself too far.

_And high up above or down below_

Chiru was tired of moping around. Her frustration was becoming blinding. If she had some sort of great power, why couldn't she used it when she actually needed it? Didn't her devotion for Lee mean anything? She could feel the energy from her anger engulfing her and burning up the last remaining bit of her energy. She cast aside her flimsy folding chair she had been glued to and threw it against wall, using the bed's end to sturdy her.

_When you're to in love to let it go_

If she could manage it, there might just be something she could do.

_But if you never try you'll never know_

For him, she would risk it. She would risk anything.

_Just what you're worth_

She got down on her knees and concentrated on the fresh chakra flowing through her…

_Lights will guide you home_

Following… where it called her to go.

_And ignite your bones_

She focused her whole body on the place she was summoned. Chakra began to mold her hands and feet into talons covered in brownish-red feathers.

_And I will try to fix you_

The small bone formations on the ends of her shoulder blades grew thick with chakra. Throbbing pain shot through them as the bone extended out of her shoulders and through her skin and a cry tore through her lungs

The bone ripped through her body and into the air in an alarmingly fast motion. Chiru's face contorted as she contained the agony in herself as much as she could. Blood trickled down two gashes in her back where two, fully spread, wings now situated. The feathers resembled those from the ones on her hands and feet emulating a volatile blaze of fire.

Her jerking movements finally brought her over Lee.

_Tears stream down your face_

She put her hands over Lee and tried her best to focus her chakra to him. She had watched the other medic ninjas do it around the hospital, so she thought if she tried hard enough she could do it too.

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

It shouldn't have surprised her that her plan wasn't working. It looked like her chakra was starting to burn through his hospital gown.

_Tears stream down your face_

'Dammit!' She took her hands away from Lee and cried in frustration. She could hear a commotion coming from the hallway. Someone was bound hear her yelling and check up on the racket soon. She didn't have much time.

_And I..._

But she remembered one more thing that might save him.

_Tears stream down on your face_

She remembered the words she had been told when she was young. "You are very strong and powerful Chiru. You can create your world or you can burn it to the ground. You just don't know how yet," her mother would chide as she would tuck her in for bed. 'I know what I am' she told herself. 'I know what you gave to me to protect everyone.'

'I just hope it works.'

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

She reached to her wings and hastily grabbed hold of a bundle of her feathers. In a brusque movement, she ripped out multiple feathers and clenched them tightly in her hand. She shrieked at the weakness that suddenly overcame her and from the sting from her wing.

_Tears stream down your face_

Chiru took the clump and rose over Lee like she had with her hands before. She focused her chakra again, but instead, she poured it into the feathers, and into Lee. Like clockwork the feathers absorbed into Lee's torso making his body twitch in reaction.

'No way,' she thought with a smile on her face. 'I've done it. I've finally done it.'

_And I..._

Chiru collapsed next to Lee's bed with her arms and head leaning on the hospital bed. She looked intently at Lee's face hoping for anything to happen.

_Lights will guide you home_

As if at her command, Lee's eyes flashed open and he weakly turned his head to Chiru giving her a lighthearted smile.

_And ignite your bones_

"Lucky me…" Chiru mumbled. Her claws and wings disappearing as she fainted where she lay.

_And I will try to fix you_


End file.
